Mayday
by lifestalker
Summary: Los pilotos de las fuerzas aéreas Pendragón creen ser los reyes del cielo y no temen a nada, pero cuando una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre Ávalon el destino de toda una nación estará en manos de Phoenix 1 y el legendario piloto Aureliano, Gryphus 1. Basado en Ace combat X: skies of deception


A veces dudo al apretar el gatillo. Pienso: el avión que estoy a punto de derribar está pilotado por alguien como yo, alguien que lucha por su nación, por sus ideales ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de arrebatarle la vida? Luego despierto y recuerdo que no es un derecho, es un deber. Entonces pulso el gatillo y presencio un bello espectáculo de luces y metralla que sale disparada por los aires mientras una vida acaba de ser destruida por el acto de un solo hombre, yo.

XXX

Native: Native a Phoenix 1 ¿me recibe?

Native era el controlador de misión y uno de mis mejores amigos, si es que podemos decir que en una guerra como esta hay tiempo para hacer amigos.

Phoenix 1: Alto y claro, Native

Native: La flota enemiga se encuentra a unos 300 metros, deberías ser capaz de verla a lo lejos

Phoenix 1: Ya los veo, esos bastardos no sabrán quién les atacó

Native: (rie) esa no es la idea, Phoenix. Se supone que deben recordarnos como su peor enemigo, debes darles tiempo a que sepan quienes somos antes de destrozarlos.

Phoenix: bueno, intentaré no pasarme con ellos

Native: Acabo de interceptar la señal de radio, ahora podrás escuchar lo que digan

Phoenix: recibido, cambio y corto

Phoenix 2: el controlador habla mucho con usted ¿no es cierto Phoenix 1?

Phoenix 1: concéntrese en el objetivo Phoenix 2

Phoenix 3: Tranquilo, Phoenix 1. No hay modo de que fallemos, sólo son unos pocos barcos

Phoenix 1: silencio, recibo una señal de radio enemiga

Acorazado: señor, se aproxima un pequeño escuadrón de F-22 a nuestra posición ¡son de Ávalon!

Portaaviones: ¡ataquen! ¡Llenen el cielo de fuego antiaéreo! ¡ésta mercancía debe llegar lo antes posible a White Coast!

Phoenix 2: tened cuidado, los acorazados llevan SAMs a bordo

Phoenix 3: será mejor separarnos, así somos blanco fácil

Phoenix 1: yo me encargo del portaaviones

Native: basta ya de tanto hablar, los barcos están justo delante

Mi caza cabeceó hacia arriba y me eleve hasta unos 5000 pies, luego activé el piloto automático para presenciar cómo Phoenix 2 y Phoenix 3 llenaban de plomo las fragatas y acorazados.

Phoenix 3: los SAMs han sido neutralizados, ya puede atacar

Phoenix 1: recibido

Cabeceo hacia abajo y me dejo caer en picado, la fuerza G se siente genial. Las cifras del medidor de altitud bajan rápidamente, disparo la ametralladora lateral hacia el puente de mando mientras suelto todos los misiles que puedo. El puente de mando estalla, lo he conseguido ¡espera!...un caza pudo escapar de la explosión, no sé como lo ha logrado. hago un giro rápido evitando chocarme con los restos del portaaviones y persigo al caza ¿Qué hace? Realiza arriesgadas acrobacias, está rozando el agua, ¡oh no, ha derribado a Phoenix 3!

Phoenix 3: ¡Mayday, mayday! ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Phoenix 3 se convirtió en una explosión que recordaré el resto de mi vida.

Phoenix 2: ¡¿pero que ha sido eso?! ¡nunca he visto un disparo como ese!

En efecto, el disparo que derribó a Phoenix 3 era una especie luz roja que recorrió el aire a toda velocidad hasta el caza de mi ahora muerto camarada, desatando una explosión cuya onda expansiva llegó hasta mí, me cegó y me hizo perder velocidad entrando en barrena, pero pude recuperarme con un cabeceo rápido hacia arriba.

Native: ¡deben derribarlo!

Phoenix 1: recibido

Persigo al caza intentando dispararle pero es inútil ¡un momento! Lo tengo en la mira, estoy a punto de presionar el gatillo del misil. Esta va por ti, Phoenix 3. ¡¿Qué es eso?! Una figura gigante y negra como la noche se ve a lo lejos, una fortaleza aérea con enormes alas, un auténtico titán de los cielos. El caza enemigo ha desaparecido tras la enorme nave, esta abre un compartimento sobre su lomo y libera un cohete, el cohete se eleva muchos metros en el cielo y estalla en una explosión cuya onda expansiva hace estallar a Phoeni mi me hace entrar en barrena, he logrado recuperarme pero ¿Qué es esa luz roja? Desde el morro del gigante se proyecta un láser que corta una de mis alas haciendo caer mi avión. Ahora el láser brilla de nuevo apuntando hacia mí, rápidamente activo la eyección y dejo atrás a mi ahora destruido F-22, mi viejo amigo. Mi paracaídas se activa y lentamente desciendo hasta el mar abierto, ahora sólo falta esperar que me rescaten

XXX

Bueno, este fue el comienzo de un fic basado en Ace Combat X: skies of deception.

El prólogo fue corto, ya lo sé. Los capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo.


End file.
